Sensitive Eyes
by tears oF U
Summary: [COMPLETE90306]Sakura believes in Destiny, an invisible being that brings two people together. And when destiny brings this sensitive hair stylist to the famous photographer Syaoran Li, there are endless possiblities. SS ET R&R please
1. I Stumble in Front of Your Camera

**Author: tears oF U**

**Title: Sensitive Eyes**

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a working girl in Tokyo, she works as a hair stylist at a popular salon. She has always wished of meeting the right man, and she finally get her chance. One day, when rushing to work, she stumbles right in front of a photo shoot, and the photographer snaps a photo off her when she takes a glance at the camera. The photographer is also a motorcycle racer, named Syaoran Li, and it's love at first sight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it is owned by Clamp. Though I wish I had made it…**

_Chapter 1_

_I Stumble in Front of Your Camera_

It was a beautiful summer day, and Tomoyo & Sakura were strolling in the park, having an ice cream on their lunch break. They were new to the big city, only coming to Tokyo a few months ago.

"Tomoyo, do you believe in destiny?" Sakura asked, out of the blue. Tomoyo examined her, and raised her eyebrow.

"Sakura, I don't think it's destiny that brings a man and a woman together. It's curiosity, once you see something you like, you want to try it out, and that is what dates are for. If you don't like it, just let it be." Tomoyo replied, throwing the cone away. Tomoyo always made Sakura think, always think about the "what if's".

Sakura sighed, "Well, maybe that's what you think, but I totally believe in destiny, it's God's work that makes us so happy, neh?" Sakura said twirling around in her white sundress, like a little kid.

Tomoyo sighed as well. "Then why did you bother asking me if you had your own opinion…?" Tomoyo then looked at her watch, they were already 5 minutes late.

Tomoyo gasped, "Oh no, Ms. Yoko is going to kill us, we're already 5 minutes late!" Tomoyo yelled in panic, starting to run out the park, forgetting about Sakura. Sakura was in such a daze, she didn't notice that Tomoyo left until she looked at her watch.

"Oh no! Tomoyo left me here! I'm going to be late!" Sakura sprinted out the park and turned left. She was too much in a panic to notice a photo shoot for Japanese Elle Magazine's summer cover shoot.

While running, she stumbled over a wire, and looked to her left, and a camera accidentally took a shot of her. Sakura gasped in embarrassment.

"Hey, lady! Are you blind? Can't you see we're having a photo shoot here?" The photographer's assistant yelled from a sun tent.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, really… ehe…" Sakura apologized, bowing politely.

"Hey, Yuchiro don't be rude, she stumbled over a wire!" The handsome photographer said, then smiling to Sakura.

Sakura blushed, _Oh my gosh, it's the man Destiny has given to me…_ Sakura thought, as she slowly turned as red as an apple.

"Ehe, sorry about my assistant, he's always grouchy like this." He said, "My name's Syaoran Li." Syaoran added, holding his hand out.

"Oh, hi.. My name is-" Tomoyo came running towards them.

"Sakura, what are you doing, where late for work! Yoko's going to kill us!" Tomoyo yelled yanking on Sakura's wrist.

"Sorry about my friend, she's a bit clumsy." Tomoyo apologized running at the same time. Syaoran watched them run and turn a corner as the model examined his gaze.

"Um, Syaoran, hon, can we continue the shoot?" The beautiful woman said, in a gorgeous white dress with a green sash and a white flower on it as well.

"Yeah, sorry, Haru" Syaoran said, coming back to Earth, and putting his eye to the camera.

When Tomoyo and Sakura got back to work they peeked inside the door to check if Yoko, the owner of Yoko Hair, was there.

"It's clear, let's go in." Tomoyo signaled as she opened the door. Right when they stepped in the door, Yoko coughed to get their attention. Tomoyo and Sakura's eyes widened in fear, as all the employees giggled quietly. Tomoyo turned around, with a giant fake smile on.

"Oh! Ehe, Ms. Yoko, we're sorry we were late, it's just that… there was a lot of traffic?" Tomoyo said, as Yoko got even more agitated.

"Cut the crap, you two just get back to work. You guys know the drill, five dollars off every minute you're late." They both gasped.

"What! But we're 20 minutes late, that's almost half of our monthly-" Yoko interrupted Sakura's whining and grabbed her ear, Sakura gasped in pain.

"Get to work!" Yoko yelled. Sakura cried as she got back to her station.

"Gosh, don't cry Sakura, sometimes you can be so sensitive." Meiling said as she washed a woman's hair. Sakura sniffled and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Sorry if I'm not going to be able to pay my share of the bills…" Sakura said as she put the poncho over the customer. Meiling and Tomoyo sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll pay your share, but you have to pay my share next month." Tomoyo said. The three of them live together in a townhouse a few blocks away, and they have become closer than ever.

After work, they walked home, talking about TV and Arashi.

"I love Jun Matsumoto! He's the cutest one there!" Tomoyo yelled as she & Meiling blushed. Sakura ignored them, thinking about Syaoran, and if they would ever meet again. Meiling and Tomoyo looked at Sakura.

"Which one do you like, Sakura?" Meiling asked, as they stopped for the crosswalk.

"I like… Syaoran." Sakura said, not knowing they were talking about Arashi.

"Syaoran? I don't think he's in- Wait! Do you mean Syaoran Li is the guy you met today?" Meiling yelled, grabbing onto Sakura's shoulders and then shaking her around.

"What? But, I didn't tell you…" Sakura then looked at Tomoyo in a rage, who was pretending not to listen.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sakura asked turning her head to Meiling.

Meiling gasped in shock, "You mean to tell me you don't know the famous photographer & the winner of Japan's National Motorbike Races?" Meiling screamed again, as people stared and laughed.

"What?" Tomoyo and Sakura gasped, and Meiling shook her head in pity.

"I can't belive you two, you work in the hottest fashion salon, and you don't even read fashion magazines. I'm sorry to break this to you, Sakura, but you have no chance in hell with him. His girlfriend is one of the most successful models in Japan!" Meiling said as they started to walk again. Sakura's happiness sunk deeper and deeper as Meiling told more about him, he was so well known, and she was a nobody. Sakura started to cry, and Tomoyo and Meiling comforted her.

"Oh, Sakura! Don't cry, there's many fish in the sea, you'll find another one." Tomoyo said as they all hugged. Meiling and Sakura laughed at Tomoyo, Sakura noticed something, and she looked at the other side of the street, and her eyes widened.

"Sakura, what are you-" Meiling looked where she was looking, it was Syaoran, with the model from before. Sakura's Emerald eyes were filled with sadness, and sensitivity.

"Let's go, it's getting darker." Tomoyo said as she took Sakura's hand and dragged her home. Sakura cried the whole way, she has been a bit sensitive ever since they got to Tokyo, but no one knew why.

When they got back to the house Sakura laid down on the couch, not speaking to anyone. Tomoyo always knew what she would want when she was crying. Ice cream and a Japanese Drama.

Sakura sniffled, _I thought, destiny was on my side, but I guessed wrong… They looked so happy together, and I shouldn't interfere with their relationship._

"Meiling, can you put the dvd in, it's the one with Jun Matsumoto on it." Tomoyo said as she scooped some ice cream from the bucket.

"Oh! Is it Hana Yori Dango live action?" Meiling said as she went to the stack of dvd's and took the case.

"Thank you guys, you treat me like your own daughter." Sakura said as she sat up and wiped her tears. Tomoyo gave her the ice cream and Sakura thanked her. Meiling looked at Sakura with a worried expression.

"Sakura, can I ask you a question?" Meiling said as she got up and sat next to her.

"Yeah, of course." Sakura replied taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"Ever since we came to Tokyo, you've been crying more, and I can here it in the night, how come?" Meiling asked, Sakura then looked down, not wanting to say anything.

"Meiling, sometimes there are things people don't want to talk about." Tomoyo said, as Sakura turned off the TV.

"Um, I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys tomorrow, good night." Sakura said as she got up and walked into her room. Tomoyo glared at Meiling, who didn't look guilty for anything.

"What?" Meiling said as she ate some of Sakura's ice cream.

The next day Sakura and the others got to work before opening to get ready.

"Good morning Ms. Yoko." The three of them said in unison then bowing to her. Ms. Yoko just nodded at them and walked into her office. Tomoyo rolled her eyes in irritation.

"We're opening now!" Ms. Yoko yelled from her office, one of the employees unlocked the door, switched over the closed sign to open, and opened the door for the first customer.

They all gasped, Sakura looked into the mirror to see who came into the door, "Syaoran?" Sakura gasped and turned around, He smiled at her, and he took his hat off and put in on the couch.

"Can I have a shave, there's hair getting way up there on the side of my forehead." Syaoran said to Meiling, who blushed and pointed to Sakura.

"Uh, Sakura, he needs a sh-shave." Meiling said to Sakura whose eyes widened, not wanting to.

"Oh, um, okay." Sakura said, trying to hold her legs steady, they had become all wobbly; she walked to the sinks as Syaoran followed her.

"Hello there, nice to see you again." Syaoran said, as he smiled at Sakura, Sakura blushed, and tried to smile.

"Yeah, um, please sit and lay your head here." Sakura said as she pointed to the seat, Syaoran laughed.

"Okay." He said. He sat down and closed his eyes. Sakura blushed even more, as Meiling and Tomoyo watched.

"Shave, dummy." Tomoyo mouthed the words as Sakura looked at her in fright. Sakura took a deep breath and put her gloves on, then putting the shaving cream in her palm, she spread it around his chin, cheek, and the side of his forehead. Sakura blushed as she felt his peachy smooth skin, she was flushed in red, and then, without noticing, she accidentally spread some over his eye. Syaoran cried out in pain and Sakura gasped.

"Oh no, Mr. Li! I'm sorry!" Sakura said as she took her gloves off and wiped it off. There hands touched, as they both tried to wipe the cream away, they look at each other, and both blushed. Then, Ms. Yoko came stomping towards them.

"Sakura! You clumsy little girl, you should watch where your going, you call yourself a professional?" Ms. Yoko scolded as she shoved her shoulder around, Sakura slowly went back into her turtle shell, and started to cry, but hid it by turning around.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Li, I'll make sure she'll pay." Ms. Yoko said as she touched his shoulder, and Syaoran eyed her hand.

"No, ehe, it's alright." Syaoran said as he backed away a bit.

"Okay." Ms. Yoko said, and then she looked at Sakura, who had tears in her eyes, Ms. Yoko switched back to angry mode. "Get back to work Kinomoto! And try not to blind him." Ms. Yoko said, then stomping away. Sakura wiped away her tears, and put her gloves back on as Syaoran examined her.

"You have beautiful green eyes, the tears suit you. It makes the green shine, you have, _sensitive_ eyes." Syaoran said, as he laid down again, and closed his eyes.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Li." Sakura said, as she giggled, and then he laughed as well. Sakura took the blade and started shaving.

_He's so sweet, and so handsome._

"Ok, you're all done!" Sakura said as she took the cloth from under his chin. Syaoran opened his eyes and felt his cheek.

"Wow, it's so smooth and clean." Syaoran said as he got up. He gave her a tip, and Sakura looked at it.

"Wow, Mr. Li, that's a lot of money." Sakura said. "Thank you." Syaoran smiled at her again, and Sakura blushed, he laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Oh, and call me Syaoran." He said to her.

"Okay, Mr.- O, I mean _Syaoran._" Sakura said as she laughed at herself. Syaoran gazed at her.

"You have a cute laugh." He said, he said goodbye and Sakura bowed to him and she watched him leave. Sakura looked at the couch, "He left his hat!" Sakura said to herself and she ran and picked it up. She ran out of the store, right when he left in his car.

"Mr. Li! You left your-" Sakura sighed, and walked back into the salon and back to her station.

"Sakura, you are really diabolical aren't you." Tomoyo joked as she shook her head.

"What? I was just being nice, it's not like I'm trying to steal him from Haru." Sakura said as she put her blade away. Tomoyo and Meiling laughed, as Sakura got mad at them.

"Hey! What are you guys laughing about, he was being nice." Sakura said, as she looked out the window of the salon, and held onto his hat.

_What are you trying to do to me, destiny?_

**END**

**How did you like it? I hope you liked it a lot, it has been awhile since I have written a CCS fic, well, please review! I will accept any advice on anything! SO please review. See you in chapter 2!**


	2. I Return You Hat

**Author: tears oF U**

**Title: Sensitive Eyes**

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a working girl in Tokyo, she works as a hair stylist at a popular salon. She has always wished of meeting the right man, and she finally get her chance. One day, when rushing to work, she stumbles right in front of a photo shoot, and the photographer snaps a photo off her when she takes a glance at the camera. The photographer is also a motorcycle racer, named Syaoran Li, and it's love at first sight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it is owned by Clamp. Though I wish I had made it…**

_Chapter 2_

_I Return Your Hat_

The day after the embarrassing incident with Syaoran at the salon, Sakura decided to return his hat. It was a Versace hat, maybe worth 200 dollars.

"Meiling, do you know where Syaoran's studio is?" Sakura asked as she took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Yeah, just 2 blocks away from here, 230 Neko Ave." Meiling answered her. "Why do you ask?" Sakura blushed, and looked into her bag, the hat was there.

"Well, I just need to return something." Sakura said, she walked away into the downtown area.

"Wow, it's so crowded." Sakura said as she walked across the street with a bunch of other people. The city was cluttered with people everywhere. Sakura stopped in front of a window. She looked down at the paper, and then looked at the address inscribed on the door.

"This is the place." Sakura said, then taking a deep breath and opening the door. Inside there was a set, with a pink background, with lights and a camera a few feet away. Sakura looked around to see if there were any people.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Sakura's hopes of seeing Syaoran again were flushed down the toilet, until the door opened. Sakura gasped and turned around.

"Syao- oh, sorry Mr. Syaoran's assistant, I was just looking for Mr. Li." Sakura said as she bowed, Yuchiro sighed and crossed his arms.

"He'll be here, don't worry." And right when he said that Syaoran came into the messy and equipment-filled studio.

"Oh! Sakura, you're here." Syaoran said as he smiled at her, and Sakura laughed. Yuchiro rolled his eyes.

"I'll be upstairs, call me when the model for Japanese Vogue comes." Yuchiro said as he walked away. Syaoran laughed.

"She's already here." Syaoran said, as Sakura's eyes widened when Yuchiro and Syaoran looked at her. Sakura looked around to see if there was a gorgeous girl around, but she was the only female there.

"Y-You mean me?" Sakura said nervously pointing to herself. Syaoran took her hand and led her onto the set.

"Yes you, that picture I took of you was beautiful, even if you didn't know what was going on." Yuchiro and Syaoran laughed.

"Hey! That wasn't very funny." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"I was kidding, now, I want you to do something commercial looking, very smiley and bubbly, but make those sensitive eyes of yours shine!" Syaoran said, using hand motion. Sakura laughed at him, and started her poses. They were smiley and happy, arching her back, and laughing.

"Good, that's very good!" Syaoran would repeat every minute; Yuchiro would roll his eyes from time to time in annoyance.

_This girl must have something else if he captivates Syaoran that easily. It took Haru awhile…_ Yuchiro thought scratching his chin. Sakura's every shot was great and wonderful, until the door opened. It was Haru, in her Versace nightdress.

"Oh, it's _you_." Haru said sternly, glaring at Sakura. Syaoran looked at them both, in panic.

"Oh, honey, you're here." Syaoran said as he went up to her, and they kissed. Sakura screamed in her mind, her eyes widened as Yuchiro examined her. Sakura tried to keep her tears from running. _I need to stand strong, I can't cry, I can't! It's just going to be like the day when-_ Sakura shook her head from the dark thoughts, and got her bag.

"Um, Mr. Li, you left your hat at the salon, and I came to return- to return it." Sakura said, not wanting to look in his eyes, because it would just make her cry. She handed it to him, and Syaoran thanked her.

"Um, I have to go, thank you for everything." Sakura bowed and walked out.

"Come over in a week, I'll give you the visuals!" Syaoran called as Sakura walked, she stopped and looked back, and tried to smile.

"Okay!" Sakura said, her voice wavering. Syaoran smiled, but Sakura did not smile back and walked away. Syaoran frowned, and wondered what was wrong.

"Syaoran, aren't we going out tonight?" Haru said, putting her hand on his shoulder and caressing it flirtatiously.

"Oh, yeah, just give me 5 minutes." Syaoran said as he kissed her and walked aside. He went upstairs, where the house part of the building was, and Yuchiro followed behind. He went into the room and took his shirt off, revealing his muscular chest, biceps and stomach. Yuchiro laid his head on the door side.

"You know, you really broke that girl's heart." Yuchiro said as Syaoran raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Yuchiro?" Syaoran asked, putting his shirt on. Yuchiro sighed and shook his head in pity.

"You know nothing about love, do you? Sakura! When she saw you kiss her, it was like her lively green eyes turned black with sorrow." Yuchiro said, Syaoran looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say.

_That's why she walked out so suddenly._ Syaoran thought, as Yuchiro looked at him.

"What you thinking about?" Yuchiro asked, as Syaoran walked passed him.

"Nothing! Get the film of Sakura and put it in the red room." Syaoran ordered as he took Haru in his arm and walked out.

Yuchiro sighed, "He's such an idiot." He took the film out of the camera and brought it to the red room.

Sakura was walking, her head hanging looking at the ground. The tears kept flowing, and dropping a trail onto the ground. Suitors and drunks would come up to her and ask what was wrong, but Sakura wasn't even afraid, until one came up to her, with a familiar voice.

"Long time no see, Sakura." It was the known womanizer named, Takihaka. Sakura's eyes widened, and she put her hand onto her stomach. She screamed and started pounding Takihaka with his fists.

"You bastard you bastard! I hate you!" Sakura screamed as loud as she could, trying to hide the fact she and Syaoran would never be.

"You bastard, I wish you would go to hell! You- you got me, pregnant…" Sakura calmed down and fell to Takihaka's feet and cried. He laughed at her in pity.

"I knew you would bow down to me one day, sweetie." He said, patting her head. Sakura screamed again.

"I hate you, I would kill you right now if I could!" Sakura yelled, starting the pounding again. Takihaka shielded himself with his arms, and finally grabbed onto her wrists.

"Let go of me! Let…" She gave up, and held onto him. I loved you, Takihaka, but you raped me, and got me pregnant.

"Hmph, and where is that baby now? In hell!" Takihaka yelled, as he held onto her as well. Sakura cried on him, her first love that she had met on the second day of living in Tokyo.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't ready to have a child…"

They looked like a perfect match, holding hands walking down the street. And he was very handsome, he had bleached his spiky hair blond, he had a little stubble under his lower lip, and he wore those small circular sunglasses, like the ones Ozzy Osbourne wears. But she didn't know he was a notorious womanizer, and would leave them after having sex with them. Sakura realized what she was doing, she forced herself not to love him anymore, and swore to herself destiny would bring her the right man.

"No! No! I can't love you again!" Sakura pushed herself off him, and cried even more.

"What do you mean? You're the only woman- you're the only women who I ever really thought of as a human being, and I messed it up for myself." Takihaka yelled, taking Sakura's hand and kissing her passionately. Sakura gasped, and tried to scream, she pushed him away and slapped him.

"Trying to rape me again? Bastard!"" Sakura yelled wiping her mouth. Suddenly, as Takihaka approached her, Syaoran came out of nowhere and punched him with the most force you could here a crack.

"Syaoran?" Sakura screamed. Takihaka fell onto the ground, and was out like a light. Syaoran looked at Sakura, who stood there in shock and put his hand on her shoulder, she blushed.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran asked, as Haru came rushing over.

"Oh! Syaoran, why are you going on and punching people?" She asked, holding onto her shawl. Syaoran looked at Sakura, who looked at Haru who looked at Sakura in pity.

"She was being harassed." Syaoran answered, panting.

"Oh, it's you again." She said, looking down at her as if Sakura were a ugly cockroach.

"Well, thank you Mr. Li, I need to get home." Sakura said as she got up and started to walk.

"Be safe!" Syaoran said as Sakura smiled back.

"Okay!" Haru glared at Syaoran, in jealousy.

"Why don't you two just get married, huh?" Haru yelled, as she pulled over a cab and got in. Syaoran gasped, he was still confused.

"What? Hey, Haru!" Syaoran yelled as he tried to stop the cab, but it left right away. Sakura trotted down the street, with a smile on her face, it gave her hope that something would spark between Syaoran and herself.

_Is it yes or no, Destiny?_

**END**

**Ok! Chapter 2 is officially complete! I hoped you liked the chapter, it's not the last time we'll be seeing Takihaka and Haru, just wait! Well, please review! I need to know your opinions so the fanfiction will get even more interesting.**


	3. You Tell Me you Like me, was I Mistaken?

**Author: tears oF U**

**Title: Sensitive Eyes**

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a working girl in Tokyo, she works as a hair stylist at a popular salon. She has always wished of meeting the right man, and she finally get her chance. One day, when rushing to work, she stumbles right in front of a photo shoot, and the photographer snaps a photo off her when she takes a glance at the camera. The photographer is also a motorcycle racer, named Syaoran Li, and it's love at first sight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it is owned by Clamp. Though I wish I had made it… Or the song, "Because I'm a Girl." It is owned by the former Korean band Kiss.**

**(A/N- Sensitive Eyes is based on the Korean music video, "Because I'm a Girl" by Kiss. Thank you to a reviewer who suggested mentioning it. Keep reading though; it'll be a lot different from the music video. And also a bit of the Chinese music video Sensitive (Guo Min) by Rainie Yang towards the end of the story. )**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**You Tell Me you Like me, but was I Mistaken**_

The summer season had ended, and Sakura and the others were going to work in their beautiful coats, since the heat had strayed away for a while. It was just like any other day, go to work, eat dinner with the others and a pub, and go home, but today would be different.

"Goodnight Ms. Yoko!" Tomoyo, Meiling, and Sakura said as they bowed and then walked out of the room. They were all arm in arm, going out to celebrate for there 5th month in Tokyo.

"Ok you guys, where are we going tonight?" Meiling asked as they crossed the street.

"Let's go for something nice and expensive, something Italian!" Tomoyo suggested, saying Italian in an Italian accent, they all laughed.

"If you still want to live in Tokyo, let's go for something a little cheaper, let's go to our favorite pub! They have the best whiskey there." Sakura said, as a car pulled over next to them. Syaoran came out, and the three girls gasped.

"Oh look, it's Mr. Li!" Tomoyo cheered as she and Meiling looked at each other, and pushed Sakura towards the car.

"Wait, but what about our celebration?" Sakura asked, trying to make an excuse.

"No, go, we have many other months to celebrate." They said with a big smile, waving their hands as they left. Sakura groaned and stomped her foot.

"Those girls are so-" Sakura was interrupted, when Syaoran called her from the car.

"C'mon Sakura, I have a surprise for you!" Syaoran yelled from the open window, using those hand motions again. Sakura smiled happily, and ran towards the car and got in.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, as Syaoran just looked forward, pretending not to notice. Sakura's face was full of confusion, and she just looked down.

_What the heck is going on?_

Suddenly, after a 10-minute ride, the car stopped, and Sakura looked out the window, it was a race track.

"Syaoran, why are we- Hey!" Syaoran pulled her out in an excited mood.

"C'mon, I'm going to give you a ride." Syaoran said as he swung his leg over the bike. He patted on the seat as a signal for her to sit.

"But, what-" Sakura gave up, and got on.

"Here, wear this," Syaoran passed her the helmet and put it on.

"Syaoran, is there a reason-" Syaoran went at 90 miles per hour in 2 seconds, and Sakura was startled, holding onto Syaoran's stomach, not wanting to look.

"Woo-hoo!" Syaoran cheered as Sakura opened an eye. It was like going onto a roller coaster, with the man she likes, but there was still a block of confusion stuck in her head. She decided to forget it for now, and sat up.

"Yay! This is so fun!" Sakura yelled as the air swished through her body, she could smell Syaoran's scent.

"I never want to forget…" Sakura whispered to herself, as she laid her head on his bike and took a deep breath to remember his scent. Syaoran looked back at Sakura, to see her lying on his back, the only thing blocking him from seeing her serene face was the giant black helmet, and he blushed, as people screamed. Syaoran looked forward, and he was about to hit the cage fence. He swiftly drifted sideways and pushed on the break.

"What? What happened?" Sakura yelled, as she took of her helmet and shook her chestnut hair.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming, and almost crashed." Syaoran said with a sympathetic smile. Sakura smiled back, not able to resist him.

"It's okay, let's get some water." Sakura said as she got off the bike and Syaoran followed her.

They sat down at a bench, as Sakura swished her feet, people were riding and racing, the smell of gasoline was in the air.

"Um, Mr. Li?" Sakura said, as her cheeks started to turn pink.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you take me here?" Syaoran was speechless at first, not wanting to say he liked her.

"Well, Haru and I, are fighting, so… I needed to get away for a while." Sakura looked down, thinking of herself as a rebound.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for asking." Sakura moped, swinging her legs about not wanting Syaoran to know she was disappointed. Syaoran felt into his pocket, hoping to make her happy, he took the little stuffed animal out of his pocket. It was a little cat with a bell on it's collar.

"Oh, Syaoran! It's so cute. Let's name it, Xiao Kura." Sakura suggested, hugging it.

Syaoran giggled, "It'll be our little baby. What does it mean anyway?" Sakura thought about it for a while.

"Well, it's just both of our names combined, isn't it cute?" Sakura said with a big smile.

Syaoran blushed, and he started to sweat, his heart told him to confess his feelings to her, but his brain was too afraid. "Sakura, I've liked you since the first day I met you!" Syaoran blurted out, after panting and sweating. Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at him. Syaoran waited for an answer, and was afraid she would reject him. She smiled, with happy tears in her eyes.

"I like you too, Mr. Li!" Sakura yelled as she hugged him tight, Syaoran had that joyous feeling, not knowing he wasn't hugging her back. He finally came to his senses, and hugged her tight, smelling her scent. They let go of each other, and looked into their eyes. Syaoran went in for the kiss, and the moment their lips touched, a nice breeze came through, comforting their shaking and nervous bodies. Sakura kissed him back, and Syaoran caressed her cheek as they kissed passionately. They stopped, and smiled at each other.

"Will you go out with me, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, Sakura's grin grew into a blossoming smile.

"Yes, I will!" Sakura yelled as she hugged him, and laid her head on his shoulder. Her eyes widened, when she opened her eyes.

"Let this be our special place. Whenever you're worried about me, or can't find me, I'll be here." He said into her ear, as he caressed her and rocked her body. Immediately after, Sakura let go of him, as if he were a monster. She looked forward, and Syaoran followed to where she was looking. Haru stood there, with tears in her eyes, and she dropped her purse that Syaoran had bought her.

"Haru…" Before Syaoran could explain, she ran off back to the parking lot, and Syaoran ran after her. Sakura gasped.

"Syaoran, wait!" She trailed behind him, not able to go as fast Syaoran could.

Haru stopped at the side of her car, and cried on it, sobbing and gasping. Syaoran finally found her and stood behind her.

"Haru, I still like you, it's just- it's just that…" Syaoran couldn't continue, he was confused, he didn't know if he likes Haru more, his first girlfriend, or if he likes Sakura, the sensitive and quirky girl he fell in love with.

"Why don't you continue? What do I have that she doesn't? I don't understand, everything was perfect before she came!" Haru screamed as she ran to him, and started hitting his chest with fists. Syaoran didn't restrain her; he deserved it, for hurting a woman's feelings. She kept hitting him, as Sakura caught up to them, and watched secretly. The sky grew more clouds than this morning, and they were big. She kept hitting him, slowly giving up. Haru finally stopped, and hugged him.

"Why can't you understand a woman's feelings Syaoran? I love you so much. If I don't have you, I will be alone forever. My parents disowned me for following my dreams, why can't you love me?" Syaoran grew frustrated, but he caressed her in his arms. Sakura's heart drop, and the warm smile she had shriveled into a sad and lonely frown, as the tears raced.

"I do love you Haru!" Sakura gasped, still confused, she dropped her head, and tears dropped to the ground as the rain starting dropping as well. She turned around, and walked away, as Syaoran and Haru hugged, & then kissed.

She walked down the sidewalk, still confused, she was soaking wet as men offered her an umbrella, but she just ignored them. Soon later, Sakura had already passed her front doorstep, not caring what happened.

_Please! Destiny, make the person that will care for me most appear!_

"Sakura!" A voice yelled from behind her, and she thanked destiny and turned around, expecting to see Syaoran. But her hopes were shattered, when she saw Takihaka standing there with two umbrellas.

"Takihaka!" Sakura yelled, not caring anymore, if it were Syaoran or not, she needed someone to hold. She ran to him, with even more tears and hugged him. Takihaka was surprised, after that incident before.

"I'm sorry Takihaka, I was so rude to you, and you deserve to be treated better." Sakura yelled, as she looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers.

"It's alright, I like you, no- I love you, let's go out again." Takihaka suggested, as Sakura's eyes widened, she didn't want to see Syaoran's face again, and she thought about it for 5 minutes, Takihaka stood there awkwardly waiting.

"Yes!" Sakura yelled, then kissing him. Sakura was surprised at what she was doing, she was supposed to love Syaoran, but she couldn't control herself, he sounded so much like Syaoran when he told her he like her still.

Takihaka gave her the umbrella, and Takihaka started walking, Sakura examined the umbrella, and closed it. She ran up to Takihaka as they walked together sharing one umbrella.

Days past, Sakura wanted to here from Syaoran, and she started to worry about him, looking out the window, she waited for him to come. She still was dating Takihaka, but every time she saw him, he smiled, and she always wanted to cry when seeing that smile, so warm and similar to Syaoran's.

"What? You're going out with who? Takihaka? Who's that?" The questions came pouring in, Tomoyo and Meiling were so surprised. They thought everything was running smoothly.

"I loved him you guys! He got me pregnant…" Sakura murmured, and Tomoyo and Meiling gasped.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"You got an abortion, didn't you?" Tomoyo yelled hitting her arm. Sakura's eyes became wet, and she wiped it away.

"You killed an unborn baby!" Meiling added. Sakura sobbed and slammed her fist on the glass table, cracking it.

"I know Meiling! Do you think I'm an idiot? I was just afraid…" Sakura said as she cried on Tomoyo.

"It's okay, God will forgive you." Tomoyo comforted her, when the doorbell rang. The three of them stared at the door, and Sakura desperately ran to it, hoping to see Syaoran's smiling face. She opened the door with a bright smile, to see Takihaka. And the smile disappeared as Takihaka said hello and smiled at her.

"Oh, hi Takihaka. What're you doing here so late?" Sakura asked, as Takihaka came in and took his shoes off. Meiling and Tomoyo examined him, they gave him that look, like he was a cockroach and you just wanted to squish him.

"He's cute…" Meiling whispered to Tomoyo, and Tomoyo nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to surprise you, I have a present." Takihaka said as he revealed a small animal from under his long coat. It was a very cute and small white Pomeranian with a bell on her collar. Sakura gasped in excitement, seeing the small and bug eyed puppy.

"Oh, Takihaka! It's so cute!" Sakura yelled as she took it from him and lifted it up to get a better look of it. They all laughed.

"It'll be our little baby." Takihaka said, Sakura's eyes then widened, _"It'll be our little baby." _Syaoran had said the same thing.

"Something wrong?" Takihaka asked, Sakura was startled and broke free of her trance.

"No, nothing." Sakura said as she put the dog down. Takihaka and Sakura watched it smell the floor and prance around, as the chime of it's bell filled the room.

"How about we name it Takura?" Sakura suggested, Takihaka laughed at the name.

"It's a cute name, but what does it mean?" Takihaka asked.

Not knowing what she was saying, Sakura said, "Duh, Xiao Kura is both of our names combined." Tomoyo and Meiling gasped quietly.

"I mean, Takura!" Sakura quickly corrected herself.

"Xiao Kura?" Sakura panicked, and looked at Meiling and Tomoyo, they signaled her to change the subject.

"Oh, it's nothing, let's go out tonight." Sakura said, as she opened the door, and got an umbrella out.

"Oh, okay." They walked outside and Takihaka held the umbrella for Sakura and they walked, talking about their day, and making jokes, until they passed to familiar people. Sakura's heart dropped at the site of them. It was Syaoran and Haru, hand in hand. She had Xiao Kura in her pocket, and she clasped it in her hand.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said, quickly breaking free of Haru's hand. The four of them stood there, and Sakura's warm body went as cold as the night, and she ran away.

"Sakura?" Takihaka and Syaoran yelled at the same time.

"No! He is still in love with her; He lied to me!" Sakura yelled to Meiling and Tomoyo.

"But I thought you liked Takihaka." Meiling announced, and Sakura looked up in confusion.

"I do, but I don't know who I love more." Then, Tomoyo remembered when Sakura mistaken Takura for Xiao Ran.

"Are you not sure you're replacing Syaoran with Takihaka?" Tomoyo dropped the bomb question, and Sakura had no answer.

_Maybe… I am…_

**END**

**Surprised? Don't worry; chapter 4 will have some twists, and another confrontation with Syaoran and Takihaka! I hoped you liked it, please review!**


	4. My Friend Tomoyo's First Love

**Author: tears oF U**

**Title: Sensitive Eyes**

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a working girl in Tokyo; she works as a hair stylist at a popular salon. She has always wished of meeting the right man, and she finally get her chance. One day, when rushing to work, she stumbles right in front of a photo shoot, and the photographer snaps a photo off her when she takes a glance at the camera. The photographer is also a motorcycle racer, named Syaoran Li, and it's love at first sight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it is owned by Clamp. Though I wish I had made it… Or the song, "Because I'm a Girl." The former Korean band Kiss owns it.**

_Chapter 4_

_My Friend Tomoyo's First Love_

_Maybe I am replacing him for Syaoran! I want to break up with Takihaka, but I can't hurt him._

Takihaka came into the room, and they all looked up at him, Takihaka looked straight at Sakura's wet and sensitive green eyes.

"Why did you run off? I was worried!" Takihaka said, comforting Sakura by hugging her. Sakura just continued crying, crying even louder. She wasn't crying because she saw Haru & Syaoran together, but what would happen to Takihaka when she broke up with him.

"Let's leave them," Tomoyo said to Meiling, then going to their room. Takihaka and Sakura just sat there, till Sakura stopped crying.

"I never noticed, but you are so sensitive, just like you're eyes, green and sensitive, _sensitive eyes_." Takihaka said, mesmerized on Sakura's gaze.

"Stop it! Stop- Stop talking like Syaoran!" Sakura yelled, Takihaka was startled, and back off a little. Sakura breathed loudly, letting the stress out like pouring water from a pot.

"I'm sorry." Sakura then said, after calming down.

"It's okay." They sat there again, not talking.

"Takihaka- I- I want to break up!" Sakura said, as loud as she could, Takihaka's small eyes widened, and his face went cold.

"W-why?" He asked, his voice trailing off. Tomoyo and Meiling watched from the sidelines, scared of what would happen next.

"It's just that- It's just that, I realized, that I've been seeing you, not Takihaka, but as Syaoran." Sakura said, shaking and looking at the ground. Not wanting to look at his expression. There was a nervous silence, one that gave you goose bumps.

"Oh. I see, well I hope you t-two are h-happy together." Takihaka said, trying to hide his tears. He got up and walked out of the complex. He leaned on the door, shutting his eyes closed, so the tears wouldn't flow. He took a giant rock from the garden next to him.

"Why does this have to be so hard for me?" He yelled as he threw the rock onto the ground, it cracked, and he walked away in rage.

Sakura cried, her heart ached; She didn't have anyone to lean on anymore, anyone to hug. Takura trotted up to her, and licked her knee. Sakura looked at her and sniffled. She picked it up and petted her.

"I'm sorry, but dad won't come back anymore…" Sakura said, to both Takura and Xiao Kura, as she gave Takura the little plush, and let her play with it. She took it and went back to her little bed to bite on it. Sakura just cried, the tears could've filled a whole bottle. When she fell asleep, Tomoyo went into the room, and put a cushion under her head and put a blanket on her.

"Don't worry Sakura, you're not alone. Destiny also gives me problems, but at least you've met him." Tomoyo said, she smiled at Sakura, a smile that only a mother could do, and went back to her room.

The next day Sakura and Meiling went to work, Tomoyo stayed at home, due to a sudden cough. It was the coldest day ever; you could see you're breathe.

"Good morning Ms. Yoko," Sakura & Meiling said as they came in. It was just another normal day for Sakura, hoping that she wouldn't see the three people she embarrassed herself in front of.

But her hopes were shattered, when she heard the jingle of the bell when the door opened, she looked into the reflection of the mirror, and she her heart started to pump.

"Oh my god! Is that- It's Haru Tsai." Ms. Yoko raved as she ran up to her, and greeted her.

"Hi, Yoko. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Haru asked, giving the fake smile. But in her mind, she hated that woman who wore heavy make-up and looked like a man.

"Oh yes, three years since I did you're hair for that memorable U.S. Vogue cover. Can I help you with anything?" Sakura prayed she wouldn't call her out.

_Oh please lord, please! Let her be here for a haircut. Please! _Without hesitation, she got on her knees and clasped her hands together to pray. Meiling eyed her, and then looked at Haru, who was staring at her with fire in her eyes.

"Yes, you can. Can I speak with _SAKURA KINOMOTO_?" Saying her name with great hatred. Sakura's face went cold, and felt like it was about to melt. She quietly cursed and screamed in her mind. And then, first putting a big smile on her face, she turned around.

"Hello Haru! Let's go talk!" She said, trying not to run away, she opened the door and walked out.

"Ok, Haru. What are you doing here? You know this is where I work, I don't want to deal with this here!" Haru didn't answer, but just slapped Sakura. Sakura stood there dumbfounded, as all the employees and Ms. Yoko spied from the glass window.

"You bitch! What was that for?" Sakura slapped her back. And everyone inside gasped.

"Why? Why did you have to come! Now because of you, Syaoran is gone! He's gone!" Haru yelled, then starting to cry. Sakura was confused.

_When did this happen?_

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, but Haru just slapped her again. And went too far, she started pulling her hair, and Sakura yelled out in pain, trying to pound her head with a fist.

"Oh no!" Meiling yelled from inside, as the other employees panicked. Meiling and Ms. Yoko squirmed out of the salon to get Haru off Sakura.

"Stop it, please Ms. Tsai." Yoko said, trying to be polite and gentle at the same time, so the most successful model in Japan wouldn't hate her. Syaoran came walking around the corner and looked up, to see the sight. He ran quickly towards them and pulled Haru off, who had already made her way to making Sakura's nose bleed and bruising her eye. Syaoran pulled Haru off her and unintentionally threw her to the glass window, where Haru cut her arm on a broken beer bottle.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Syaoran desperately asked, as he examined her face. Sakura didn't answer, she just cried and pulled on his shirt. He picked her up and carried her away to his car. Yoko and Meiling watched them leave, and they were both inspired with love.

"They look so cute together, no?" Meiling said as she thought about meeting her own love. They both sighed.

"Yeah, it's hard for us single woman." Ms. Yoko said, looking down at the same time. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

"Oh, Ms. Tsai!" Ms. Yoko yelled as she got down, her arm was bleeding, and she was panting. Meiling gasped and joined them.

"We need to get you to the hospital!" Ms. Yoko started panting, not knowing what to do as the rest of the employees came out to help.

"Someone help!" They all yelled. Just a few yards away, Tomoyo was walking to work, now feeling a little better. She squinted her eyes, to see a large group of people. Tomoyo ran towards them and tried to push through the crowd, but she couldn't.

Suddenly, two employees slid there way out of the crowd, one of them pulled Tomoyo, and another pulled a man. They both pushed them into the middle.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Tomoyo and the man yelled, as the two employees begged them to help. Tomoyo's shoulder bumped into the man, and there eyes met. Tomoyo blushed, and then looked down at Haru.

"What! Oh no, we need to bring you to the doctor." Tomoyo yelled as she knelt down and looked at her hand. The man then picked her up, and took Tomoyo's wrist and took them both to his car.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Tomoyo yelled, trying to hold back. The man looked at her, and Tomoyo blushed again._ He's so handsome_

"I need someone who knows her to come!" He said as he opened the door and laid Haru in the back seat, who fainted from the cold.

"Get in!" He yelled rudely as he got in the car. Tomoyo groaned and stomped her foot.

"Rude!" She groaned again and got in the car and drove away.

_I don't even know him and I'm already in his car!_ Tomoyo laughed in her mind, so happy. She looked at the man, who was concentrating on driving.

"Um, may I ask your name?" Tomoyo asked he looked at her.

"Eroil, what's yours?" He asked rudely, and Tomoyo groaned in pity.

"Tomoyo." She said, trying to work things out with him. Tomoyo smiled, trying to become a friend, but he just frowned and laughed at her. Tomoyo's jaw dropped, she has never seen such a rude and inconsiderate man. She just crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Hn… Hn… Syaoran…" Haru murmured in her sleep, and then, her eyes opened, and she looked around.

"Wha, huh? Where am I?" Haru yelled as she quickly sat up and looked out the car window. Her eyes almost popped out of her head, when she noticed blood on her shirt on pants, and then she looked at her arm. And she cried out in pain.

"Haru, let's go, we're going to fix you." Tomoyo said as she opened the door, and offered her hand to help her out. Haru stared at her hand, she was still confused. Without hesitation, she slapped her hand away.

"I can get out myself, hmph." Haru spat as she got out. She shoved Tomoyo out of the way, and Tomoyo couldn't believe her.

"Oh, this is what I get for agreeing to help you…" Tomoyo murmured as she slammed the door shut and followed Eroil and Haru. Haru caught up to Eroil and walked beside him.

"Hey, you're Eroil, the model scout!" Haru cheered in amazement, she had wrapped her arm with a cloth.

"Yeah, you're Haru Tsai." Eroil said with a smile, a mischievous one too. He planned it all already.

_Yes! If I book this girl for that French Elle cover shoot, I'll be a world-renowned agent! And everyone will want me! _ Eroil thought, as they walked in. Tomoyo watched from behind. She was even more disgusted; it was so astounding at how their first look would keep their eyes glued to each other.

_No! I will not lose to this girl! If Sakura could beat her, then I can too!_ Her eyes shined with determination, and she nodded her head.

"Yes. The games begin my little Haru…" She said as she walked up to them. Right when Eroil was about to tell the front desk the problem, Tomoyo came up and shoved him away.

"Hello, this girl here has a big problem!" Tomoyo yelled, as Haru's jaw dropped, she now knows it will be a competition. Tomoyo whispered into the nurse's ear.

"She has warts- in the _area_… And she cut her arm." Tomoyo whispered, and then stepped back, and smiled at Haru, as she stared at her ferociously.

"Good luck!" Tomoyo yelled determined, and held her hand out, like a good sport. Haru shook her hand, and their eyes met with great distaste and fire.

"You can take her Eroil, I'm leaving." Tomoyo said to him, and she turned around and sexily walked out of the room. Eroil stood there, with a blank expression.

"What just happened?" Haru asked Eroil, as they looked at each other again, Eroil blushed, but Haru didn't. Tomoyo & Eroil still didn't know she loved Syaoran.

"Follow me Ms. Tsai. Your friend will have to wait in the waiting room, I'm afraid. Sorry for any inconvenience" The nurse said, as she bowed.

"Oh, it's okay." The nurse took Haru to an examination room, where the nurse treated her arm first, and then wrapped it.

"Okay, Ms. Tsai, will you put these on please, and take off your panties, the doctor will be in soon." The nurse said, as she handed Haru a hospital dress. Haru was confused, and took it in her hand as the nurse left the examination room.

"What the…" Haru just took her clothes off- but not her panties- and sat on the chair. The doctor came in and greeted her.

"Hello Haru, it's a pleasure top meet such a celebrity." The doctor said as she put her gloves on.

"Yeah…" Haru said, getting uncomfortable.

"Okay then, so the nurse tells me you have warts, down there. Now, if you would just spread your legs…" The doctor said, getting a most big metal device, maybe something painful. Haru's eyes widened, and her mouth twitched.

"What? Oh, that bitch Tomoyo!" Haru screamed as the doctor noticed she had her panties on.

"Oh, looks like someone left their panties on!"

Just at the next room, a nurse was treating Sakura's wounds. Sakura winced, and cried out quietly in pain when the nurse put alcohol on the scratches.

"I'm sorry about Haru, Sakura." Syaoran apologized, Sakura smiled at him.

"It's alright. But, is it true you broke up with her?" Sakura asked, and Syaoran didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, I just remembered, that I told you I love you. And, this time, I'm sure that I only love you." Syaoran said. Sakura was so happy as the nurse left the room. Happy tears filled her eyes, and she kissed Syaoran, in the tiny room, it filled up with love.

"Oh yeah, Yuchiro was done with your photos, but he forgot where he put them. Come with me to find them, alright?" Syaoran asked as he held Sakura's hand.

"Okay." They kissed and hugged again, and they laughed.

"Let's go." Syaoran and Sakura left the hospital.

_Oh thank you God! Thank you destiny!_

**END**

**Okay! Chapter 4 is done, now… I know I forgot about Takihaka, but he plays a bigger part later in the story, and we won't be seeing him for a while. Just wait and see! Chapter 5 will be a real cliffy. **


	5. I Can't See You

**Author: tears oF U**

**Title: Sensitive Eyes**

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a working girl in Tokyo; she works as a hair stylist at a popular salon. She has always wished of meeting the right man, and she finally gets her chance. One day, when rushing to work, she stumbles right in front of a photo shoot, and the photographer snaps a photo off her when she takes a glance at the camera. The photographer is also a motorcycle racer, named Syaoran Li, and it's love at first sight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it is owned by Clamp. Though I wish I had made it… Or the song, "Because I'm a Girl." The former Korean band Kiss owns it.**

_Chapter 5_

_I Can't See You_

Syaoran and Sakura went back to the studio and went upstairs. It was the first time Sakura has ever been in the living part of the building. Sakura examined the living room; there were papers and photos everywhere, and food wrappers on the ground.

"Gosh Syaoran, don't you ever clean?" Sakura complained as she picked up a sticky candy wrapper that had stuck to her shoe. Syaoran laughed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, we've been busy since Tokyo fashion week is coming up, ehe…" Syaoran said as he cleared a table and put it all in an empty box.

"Oh, well how come you're not working right now?" Sakura asked as they both sat down on the table. Sakura felt the chair with her palm, and it was crusty and dry.

_Eww! This place needs a serious makeover_

"Well, I'm supposed to be working now, but I'd rather be with you." Syaoran said, as he stroked her hair, Sakura smiled back, and she gave him a kiss. Yujiro was coming up the stairs when he noticed them, and his eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry you two, I'll go to the mall to kill time." Yujiro joked, and Sakura got annoyed.

"Hey! We're not doing anything Yujiro!" Sakura yelled trying to hide her red face. Syaoran and Yujiro laughed at how childish Sakura was.

"Sure you are." Yujiro sarcastically said as he went back downstairs..

"Don't worry about him, he likes you." Syaoran said as he took of his shirt and got peanut butter. Sakura blushed, as she saw his wonderful physique, she thought dirty thoughts, but then shook it out of her head. Syaoran examined her face, and giggled.

"Do you always check guys out?" Syaoran asked as he put another shirt on. Sakura blushed even more.

"No! I just- Well…" Sakura didn't have an excuse, so she just sat there silently. Syaoran passed her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Don't make a fuss, you'll be seeing more of my Zeus-like body." Syaoran joked as Sakura's mouth dropped out of shock and hit his shoulder.

"Gosh, you're so conceited." Sakura stated after taking a bite out of the sandwich.

_But he does have a great body, if only I could feel those tight abs, and those great biceps. And maybe I'll even get to see his-_

Sakura stopped, and hit herself to forget about those dirty fantasies. Syaoran's eyebrow arched up, wondering what she was doing.

"Um- Syaoran, where are the photos that we did months ago?" Sakura asked, as she drew a happy face with peanut butter on the plate. Syaoran first swallowed his food.

"Um, I think it's in the processing room. Let me wash my hands, I'll get it for you." Syaoran said, about to get up, but Sakura stopped him.

"No! I can get them myself." Sakura said as she got up before him, not wanting him to get all annoyed by her favors.

"Oh, ok then, its somewhere in there, just look around." Syaoran said as he pointed to the door.

"Ok, thanks." Sakura walked into the room, there were photos hanging everywhere, and another desk cluttered with pictures and pencils.

Back at the hospital Tomoyo and Eroil sat in the lobby talking, and Tomoyo got more nervous by the second, hoping Haru wouldn't come storming out the door. Eroil was talking about his "dramatic" life, and Tomoyo pretended like she was listening as she glanced at the elevator every time it opened.

"So, when I turned 16-" Tomoyo interrupted him, still trying to be polite.

"Um, don't you think we should be going?" Tomoyo asked desperately, as sweat ran down her forehead.

"Oh, but who will bring Haru home?" Eroil asked, and Tomoyo's heart dropped.

_What? He actually cares about her! No, I won't let this happen!_ Tomoyo's face turned red with anger, and she started to panic, and kissed him. Eroil, who as caught off guard, tried to get her off him, and Tomoyo broke the kiss.

"Eroil, even though we just met, would you go out with me?" Tomoyo yelled, not noticing the people staring. Eroil looked around, and everyone in the lobby was looking at them.

"Um, sure." Eroil said, not wanting to break her heart in front of all those people. Tomoyo's soul lit up, and she smiled.

"Really? Okay then, let's go to a restaurant. How about Italian? Maybe we should get some sushi, or Chinese." Tomoyo babbled on and on purposely pulling him to the car. Eroil was so dumbfounded at what he just did, and got in the car. Tomoyo kept on smiling until she looked into the rear-view mirror. Haru was running towards them.

"You bitch! Get back here!" Haru yelled. Tomoyo screamed and told Eroil to drive.

"Hurry!" Tomoyo yelled, as Eroil and Tomoyo fled the parking lot.

"Get back here!" Haru yelled, trying to chase the car.

"Hey, wasn't that Haru?" Eroil asked, as Tomoyo smiled again.

"Oh no, must've been a nurse, ehe…" Tomoyo lied as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Sakura was looking for the photos, spreading everything out, looking on the floor, and examining the pictures that were hanging everywhere.

'Where could those photos be?" Sakura said to herself, she then looked at the top of a shelf, and saw some photos up there. She stood on her toes trying to grab the photos that were laying under a bottle of Clorox, but when she was about to move it aside, it tipped over and the liquid fell all over her eyes. Sakura screamed in pain and fell to the ground, her eyes shut closed.

_What is this pain, like some one is poking needles into my eyes…_ Photos scattered everywhere, the hanging ones fell to the ground. Outside, Syaoran heard her scream, and walked inside.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He didn't look down at first, but when he saw all the photos misplaced he looked down, and Sakura was on the ground, her face wet with Clorox.

"Sakura!" At that moment he bent down to his knees and laid her head on his lap. He wiped the liquid off with his shirt when Yujiro came into the room.

"Oh! Syaoran, what happened?" Yujiro yelled in panic. Syaoran's eyes welled up; he didn't look at Yujiro, but managed to tell him something.

"Call an ambulance!" Yujiro hastily ran to the phone and called the hospital.

"Please Sakura, wake up, wake up, please!" Syaoran pleaded as tears fell from his eyes, Sakura had fainted from the blast of pain as Yujiro joined him.

"What happened?" Yujiro asked as he knelt down, Syaoran didn't answer him; he kept his gaze at Sakura as he wept. They finally heard the sirens coming and Yujiro ran downstairs and opened the door for them. They took Sakura into the ambulance and Syaoran climbed in with hem.

"Is she alright? Syaoran asked desperately after the man checked for a pulse.

"Yes, she has a pulse. But what happened?" Syaoran couldn't say anything; he blamed it all on himself, for leaving the chlorine up there.

"It's my fault, it's my fault…" He repeated the whole time. When they got to the hospital they took Sakura to the emergency room as Syaoran sat in the waiting room, still crying. Yujiro ran inside, with Meiling and Takihaka running behind him.

"What happened?" Takihaka yelled as he lifter Syaoran up by his shirt.

"Takihaka, stop it!" Meiling yelled, but Takihaka just shoved her away.

"I'm sorry Takihaka, it's my fault…" Syaoran said, not wanting to look into his eyes. Takihaka's face went red with anger and he punched Syaoran as hard as he could, and Syaoran collapsed.

"That's enough you!" Yujiro yelled as he ran down to Syaoran, his cheek was red, as Takihaka stood there, trying to calm down.

"What kind of boyfriend do you think you are? You're supposed to protect her, not have her go blind!" He yelled, as Meiling held her back. They sat in the room, anxious to find out. At 9 p.m. Tomoyo and Eroil came and Tomoyo ran to Meiling.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked as Eroil walked up to them. Meiling first stared at Eroil, examining his face and his physique.

"Who's this?" Meiling asked, totally changing the subject.

"My boyfriend, whatever, what happened?" Eroil's mouth dropped, hearing what Tomoyo just said, he hadn't said anything about becoming her boyfriend.

"Sakura accidentally spilled Clorox into her eyes…" Meiling said, Tomoyo gasped and then looked at Takihaka, who was sitting across from Syaoran. Syaoran was crying, and Tomoyo stared at him.

_He must really love her, if he would cry right in public like that._ Tomoyo came back to her senses and sat down with Eroil, as they held hands.

"I'm sorry about your friend, now will you let go?" Eroil whispered, as Tomoyo's grasp became tighter and tighter.

"Quiet! I'm sure Meiling has a boyfriend already, I don't want to be the only one without one." Tomoyo whispered back, as Eroil struggled to be free of her.

"I give up…"

A few minutes later, a nurse came out of the door, and Syaoran walked up to her. She told her the bad news, and Syaoran looked like he was about to faint.

"No, NO! This can't be happening!" Syaoran yelled, he ran out of the hospital, he ran as fast as he could back to the studio, the tears flowed and flowed, when he got back to the studio, he stopped, and held onto the door to cry.

_Why do you do this to me?_ Syaoran thought, as he wrecked the place, throwing the camera onto the ground, and ripping up the backgrounds.

"Why did you do this to me, GOD!" Syaoran yelled up to the ceiling, and he fell to the floor, and cried. The door opened, and Haru stood there, in shock.

The next day, Syaoran was putting all the photos in the bin, and the cameras and equipment away. He was quitting, after so many years of success.

"Syaoran! You can't do this, you'll be throwing everything away." Yujiro pleaded, pulling his shirt, but Syaoran just smiled at him.

"Don't worry Yujiro, but I want to say thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm sorry." Syaoran took his backpack and walked out of the studio, as Haru came inside.

"He was such a mess yesterday, I had to help him to his bed. Yujiro, where is he going?" Haru asked as they watched him get into a cab.

"He's going to give his eyes, to the girl he loves."

**END**

**Okay, Chapter 5 is officially done, what do you think? Don't wait for the next chapter, it'll be great.**


	6. I Awaken to Find You Gone

**Author: tears oF U**

**Title: Sensitive Eyes**

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a working girl in Tokyo; she works as a hair stylist at a popular salon. She has always wished of meeting the right man, and she finally gets her chance. One day, when rushing to work, she stumbles right in front of a photo shoot, and the photographer snaps a photo off her when she takes a glance at the camera. The photographer is also a motorcycle racer, named Syaoran Li, and its love at first sight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it is owned by Clamp. Though I wish I had made it… Or the song, "Because I'm a Girl." The former Korean band Kiss owns it.**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**I Awaken to Find you Gone**_

Syaoran raced in the track, memorizing the feel, the smell, and the sight of riding. He raced for four hours, thinking only of Sakura.

_I can't hurt her, if she finds out, she'll never forgive herself._

Syaoran stopped, and got off the bike. He took a deep breathe, and looked at the track for one last time. He smiled, so many memories here, now going to end. The memories will fade, and he will slowly forget the sight of the race track. When he turned around to walk, Haru stood there, once again, crying.

"Haru? What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, as Haru cried even more. They looked at each other for awhile, and Haru finally ran up to him and embraced him.

"Please Syaoran, don't do this! I don't want you to forget me, and I don't want you to forget how I look like." Haru said, as she held him tightly and cried. Syaoran was getting a bit tired of it, he didn't want her to cry. He held her shoulders, and placed her about 2 feet away, and he studied her.

"There, I memorized what you look like. Now I won't forget." Syaoran said, and Haru cried more. He walked up to her, and kissed her forehead.

"Be good, okay?" Syaoran said, like a father saying goodbye to his daughter before getting onto the plain. But instead of that little girl nodding, she started hitting him, begging him not to do it.

"Syaoran, you're such an idiot! Why are you doing this?" Haru yelled, and her hits got slower and weaker, and she finally stopped.

"Because I love her, I would give her anything she asked for, if it were my heart, my throat, or my soul, I would do anything for her." He said, and he walked past her, into his car, and drove away. Haru still stood there, in shock, and she put her hands over her mouth, so no one would here her cry, that was all she wanted to do now.

---_Sensitive Eyes---_

Today was the day, a week after the operation, Sakura would be getting her patch off. When the nurse took it off, she opened her eyes; it was blurry at first, seeing blobs of color. But her sight came back, and all her friends were smiling, holding a cake that said, "We Missed You!"

"Wow, what is this? Sakura asked happily, as she took a dab of frosting and savored it in her mouth.

"It's a "You can see again" cake." Meiling said, as Tomoyo shoved her, telling her to be more sensitive.

"Nurse, didn't you say I was blind?" Sakura asked, none of them new who donated there eyes.

"Well, it was a man that donated them, but he said he wants to be remained hidden." The nurse said, and they all gasped.

"What? But why would they do that? I would love to say thank you." Sakura said with a smile, but the nurse wouldn't spill the truth, and she frowned.

"Well anyways, why don't you eat your cake?" Takihaka said, and Sakura gasped. She hadn't noticed Takihaka there, and was surprised that he forgave her.

"But don't you hate me?" Sakura asked, and Takihaka smiled, reassuring her.

"No, but I will get your heart back, I will not be defeated by Syaoran." Takihaka said, a determined sparkle in his eye twinkled, and they all laughed.

"Speaking of Syaoran, where has he been?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura was confused, she hadn't heard from him as well.

"He went back to China." Yujiro said, as he came in the room, they all turned around, and gasped. Sakura covered her mouth in shock.

"What?" Sakura yelled, "But- But why?" Sakura asked, as her eyes welled up, and a tear fell down her cheek.

"He- He didn't tell me why." Yujiro looked guilty, and looked down.

---Flashback---

"_Yujiro, I beg you, don't tell Sakura about this. I don't want her getting hurt again."_

---End Flashback---

"Why? Why would he just- Why would he just run off like that?" Sakura asked, as she started to cry. They all felt bad for her, Sakura sat on the bed, thinking.

A few hours later, Eroil & Tomoyo went back to the house to tidy it up. Meiling and Takihaka helped Sakura back to the car, her balance wasn't to great.

When they got back to the house, Takura was wagging her tale, and Sakura smiled.

"Hi you, did you miss me?" Sakura asked as she picked her up and carried her to Sakura's room, holding onto the wall trying not to fall.

When she sat down, she let Takura go, and Sakura watched her smell the bed, and she laughed. She looked at her room, remembering the way it looked. She looked into the mirror, and noticed something very different.

"My eyes! They're not green anymore, there gold. Wow, it looks beautiful." She was amazed at her eyes, like it was getting a new diamond ring, and being astounded at how glamorous it made you look.

"Just like Syaoran's…" Sakura muttered to herself, she tied her hair back, and looked at her counter, there sat Xiao Kura; she smiled at it, remembering the day Syaoran gave it to her.

"That's all in the past now…" Sakura said to herself, Takihaka came into the room, and startled Sakura.

"Aaah! Oh god, Takihaka you scared me." Sakura said as she took a deep breathe. Takihaka laughed and came inside.

"I just wanted to say bye, I need to go to work now." Takihaka said as he petted Takura. "She got bigger, didn't she?" Sakura smiled as Takihaka looked at his watch.

"Oh no! I'm late again! Mr. Kamio is going to kill me." Takihaka quickly got up, kissed Sakura on the cheek, and ran off.

Takihaka quickly said goodbye to the two girls and Eroil, and ran out. When he was about to turn the corner, he crashed into someone, and she fell over.

"Oh, are you okay? I'm so sorry." Takihaka said, as she helped her up, and she brushed him away like a fly.

"Are you blind or something?" She yelled, and Takihaka's eyes widened. He pointed at her face, like a child would.

"You're that girl who was with Syaoran, the model." It was Haru, who had cute her hair to shoulder length and got long bangs.

"So what, aren't you going to your job or something?" Haru spat at him, Takihaka stepped back a little, frightened by such a skinny girl with a fat attitude.

"Geez, sorry queenie," Takihaka joked, as he ran off.

"Hey, what did you say you little punk!" Haru yelled, trying to chase him, but she stopped.

"No, stop it Haru. You are not going to start chasing another boy." Haru ordered herself, and she turned around and started walking again.

Days became weeks, weeks became months, and still, Sakura waited for him to return. Sakura had gone back to work and Miss Yoko only treated her nicely the first day she came back, but after that, it was back to the annoying and nagging Miss Yoko. After closing, Sakura had to stay back for clean up.

"Another day and Tokyo…" Sakura groaned as she wiped the mirrors. When she looked in it, she saw Syaoran's reflection come into the room. Sakura quickly turned around, but it was just Yujiro smiling.

"Oh, hi Yujiro, what's up?" Sakura greeted as he held something behind his back.

"I got a surprise." Yujiro said, and he revealed it, it was a large envelope, about the size of printing paper. When he took out the item inside, it was Sakura on the cover of Cosmopolitan!

"Oh my gosh! It's China Cosmo!" Sakura yelled as she snatched it from him and jumped up and down in excitement.

"It's from Syaoran." Yujiro said, expecting her to be even happier. Sakura stopped jumping, and frowned a bit, Yujiro frowned after as well.

"Well, we should go celebrate!" Yujiro suggested, and Sakura agreed with a smile. They went back to the house and Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eroil came along. They went to their favorite pub and had drinks and food.

"Sakura, did you notice this was last month's issue?" Meiling said, reading the magazine, since she is Chinese. Then, two girls came up to them, probably tourists, with the same copies of the magazine with Sakura on it.

"Um, hi, sorry to bother you, but- um, can you give us your autograph?" One of the girls said shyly, the other one didn't even look at her, she was probably nervous.

"Oh, sure!" Sakura said happily, and the little girls' faces lit up with a smile, and Meiling giggled a bit, and Tomoyo slapped her arm. She signed it putting her full name and a heart.

"Here you go." Sakura said giving there copies back, the two girls smiled again and bowed and ran off to there moms.

"Wow, I guess you're a celebrity now, eh?" Eroil said, and they all laughed. After dinner they all went back to the house. Sakura thanked Yujiro, "If you see him or get a chance to get a hold of him, tell him I love him." Sakura said with tears, Yujiro nodded and left.

Suddenly, right when Sakura was going to go to his room, the doorbell rang.

"Hold on!" Sakura called as she ran to the door and opened it. It was Haru, she was crying. Sakura gave a confused look.

"Haru, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, as she hugged her all of a sudden.

"He's back Sakura, I saw Syaoran."


	7. My Sensitive Eyes Sparkle of the Sun

**Author: tears oF U**

**Title: Sensitive Eyes**

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a working girl in Tokyo; she works as a hair stylist at a popular salon. She has always wished of meeting the right man, and she finally gets her chance. One day, when rushing to work, she stumbles right in front of a photo shoot, and the photographer snaps a photo off her when she takes a glance at the camera. The photographer is also a motorcycle racer, named Syaoran Li, and it's love at first sight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it is owned by Clamp. Though I wish I had made it… Or the song, "Because I'm a Girl." The former Korean band Kiss owns it.**

_Chapter 7_

_My Sensitive Eyes Sparkle of the Sun_

"Syaoran, you saw him? Where?" Sakura desperately asked, her heart began racing, like Syaoran in a race. Haru couldn't talk, and she just cried. Sakura was confused that Haru would come to her. Didn't she despise Sakura? Questions ran through her head, and Haru looked up at her, and answered.

"H-he, never left Tokyo, he was sitting at one of the sushi bars, w-with- with his dog." Haru said, trembling in fear, A tear fell down her cheek, and Haru examined her eyes.

"Your eyes, there gold, so he- he did…" Haru muttered, Sakura pushed her away and ran, she ran as fast as she could to where all the sushi bars were, and looked inside all of them. Sweat and tears mixed with each other, as Sakura panted going from bar to bar. Sakura then stopped to rest, and remembered something.

_"Let this be our special place. Whenever you're worried about me, or can't find me, I'll be here."_ Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped, the day she went with Syaoran to the racetrack.

"She ran again, down the streets, and she finally caught a cab.

"Please sir, to the Tokyo race track, and hurry!" Sakura yelled as the man drove, Sakura couldn't stop panting, even after sitting in a car for fifteen minutes, when they got there, Sakura ran out, without paying the man.

"Hey lady! You didn't pay!" The scruffy man yelled from the window, but Sakura didn't answer. Sakura looked at the racetrack, and people were racing, she then saw one figure sitting on a bench, with a golden retriever. Sakura gasped, and wiped her tears, she took a deep breathe, and walked down the steps. She walked up to him as Syaoran threw a ball for his dog to catch it. Sakura looked at him, he had gotten skinnier, and was wearing sunglasses. Sakura trembled in nervousness as she walked up slowly to him. Then, a gust of wind blew, and a picture that was laying next to Syaoran fell to the ground. He looked at the side of him, and used his hand to search for the picture. Sakura gave a puzzled look, and then it all came together. The reason why her eyes were gold, and the reason why Haru was crying, and the reason why Yujiro wouldn't say anything. Sakura picked up the picture, and it was the picture that he took when she tripped on the wire. A tear fell onto the picture, and she handed it to him.

"Thank you." Syaoran said, not knowing it was his love that stands merely inches away from him after months. He stood up, and the dog came to him, he held onto the handle, and walked away. Sakura stood there the whole time, in shock, the tears flowed, and she covered her mouth. But as he walked away, she turned around.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled, and Syaoran immediately turned around.

"Sakura, is- is that you?" Syaoran asked, as he started walking towards her.

"Yes, yes, it's me!" Sakura yelled in joy, and she ran to him, but right when they were 3 feet away from each other, people screamed from the crowd a few yards away, and a motorcycle crashed into Syaoran, his dog ran away in fear as people started running towards them. Sakura couldn't swallow the scene that had just happened, and she stood there, frozen and dumbfounded, as Syaoran's head bled, and his sunglasses fell off, to reveal emerald eyes. Sakura started to cry, and ran to him.

"Syaoran! Syaoran, wake up! It's me, Sakura! It's okay now, it will be all right! Please, wake up!" Sakura pleaded and cried as she held him in her arms, as Syaoran once did as well. She cried, and tears now mixed in with the blood. His eyes were open, but he wasn't moving.

"Syaoran! Please, wake… up…" Sakura sobbed, as two men came up to her and told her they were taking him to a hospital. But she didn't say anything, and just held onto him. The men but him onto the stretcher and Sakura sat there, in tears. The ringing of the ambulance faded away, and Sakura sat there, pretending that Syaoran was still there.

"It will be alright Syaoran. I'm here now, don't worry…" Sakura said, pretending to sweep her finger gently through his hair, she sat there, once begging for destiny to give her her soul mate, now happy, with Syaoran.

Tomoyo came almost a half hour later, and walked her back to the car. Tomoyo kept asking if she was okay, but she never answered, she just stared blankly at her lap, like Syaoran's peaceful face was still there. Eroil drove them to the hospital, as Sakura rocked herself in the chair.

They walked into the hospital; Sakura's face was as pale as ever as Tomoyo helped her walk to the hospital room. Syaoran lay in the bed, lifeless with a blanket covering his whole body.

"Syaoran was pronounced dead even before they took him to the hospital." Eroil said to them, and Sakura laughed.

"What are you talking about Eroil, he's just sleeping, and he'll wake up soon." Sakura said with another giggle. Tomoyo and Eroil looked at each other worried. Sakura got up, and walked to the room where Syaoran's corpse lay. She took the fabric off his face, Syaoran's face had been cleaned, but there were massive scars everywhere. Sakura smiled and gazed at his face.

"Just sleep, sleep is good for you…" Sakura said to herself as she caressed his cheek. She smiled again and giggled, Tomoyo came into the room.

"Sakura, we have to go home." Tomoyo said to her as she touched her shoulder. Sakura didn't say anything or even looked at her. She wiped her hand away, her gaze still on Syaoran.

"C'mon Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, pulling her away, as Sakura began to cry.

"No! Let go of me! He needs me here when he wakes up." Sakura cried and cried when they got back to the house, and she kept herself in her room, pretending that Syaoran was there.

A month later, Tomoyo and Meiling took her to a psychiatric doctor, and the doctor announced to Tomoyo and Meiling that Sakura was mentally ill.

"The trauma from seeing him die made her brain go haywire, and she created a double of him, pretending that he is still there." The doctor said, and Tomoyo and Meiling gave a serious look. Sakura was put into a mental institute a week later, she struggled to get free, and she cried for Tomoyo and Meiling's help. But her best friends just looked away in guilt and cried as the two men took her away. They put her into a room, it was all white, and the walls and floor were soft, the room had a bed, crayons, markers, paper, and a desk and chair. Sakura looked around the room, her appearance has changed dramatically. Her face was pale, and her lips were a faint shade of blue. She sat down on the chair and drew a picture of her and Syaoran sitting together on a tree. She smiled at it and looked to her left. She held her arm out holding the drawing, like she was giving it to someone.

"It's for you Syaoran, do you like it?" Sakura smiled like Syaoran said 'yes' and she pretended to hug him, and she sat down again and drew more.

The next year was filled with meetings with doctors, counseling, medication, and drawing. A whole year had gone by, her father and her brother would visit her, as well as Tomoyo, Meiling, Takihaka and Eroil. She would be happy to see them, but wouldn't talk. She only talked to the doctors and Syaoran. But finally, after another year, Sakura was let go, the doctors thought she was healthy, but still had to take medication. The whole time she was just acting, so she could be free.. So she walked out the door wearing the clothes she wore when she was first taken.

"Syaoran, we're free now!" Sakura celebrated by jumping up and down, and then she walked out to a cliff, where you could see the beautiful horizon. Then, as she ate gummy bears in joy, someone came up behind her.

"Sakura, is that you?" Sakura looked back, and it was Haru. She looked exactly the same, but her hair was cut to shoulder length.

"Haru, is that you?" Sakura said with a big smile and she walked up to her and hugged her. Haru smiled, she had moved on after getting the news from Yujiro, they had flown to China for his funeral a week after he died.

"So how has it been since Syaoran died?" Haru asked, and Sakura laughed and slapped her shoulder playfully.

"What are you talking about, he's right here." Sakura pointed to the edge of the cliff where Sakura imagined him sitting and waving at them. Haru gave a puzzled look.

"But Sakura, he died two years ago, don't you remember? He got hit by a motorcycle, I went to his funeral with Yujiro in China." Haru said, and Sakura's eyes widened.

"I-is that true?" Sakura asked, her mental illness was starting to wear away, but she looked back at the edge of the cliff, and no one was there.

"Maybe I shouldn't have talked about it so casually…" Haru muttered to herself, and Sakura cried for the first time in two years. She began to tremble and turned around again. Haru looked worried as she walked towards the fence.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Haru asked, as Sakura swung her leg and then the other over the fence, and she stood an inch away from falling.

"Sakura, don't! What are you doing?" Haru yelled as she ran up to her. Sakura didn't answer, but then she looked back.

"Tell everyone that I'm leaving, I want to be with Syaoran." Sakura said, then she looked back at the horizon, her golden eyes glistened, and Haru cried, and held onto her pants.

"Don't do it Sakura! Please!" Sakura ignored the plea, and looked down at the sharp rocks below. She spread her arms out, and jumped off. Tears flew up as she fell down.

_Why did you have to make this so hard for me destiny? Why couldn't you just leave us alone? But now, you can't bother us, because we'll be together up in the clouds, laughing and kissing… _Sheclosed her eyes as shecame closer to the rocks. Syaoran's face appeared in her mind, and her mind then went blank.

_SENSITIVE EYES: END_

**Okay then, the story is finished, I just had to kill them off, I'm sorry, but it was calling out to me! I hoped you liked the story, I was planning to make it longer, but it was already at its climax. I'll make more CCS stories, don't worry! Goodbye for now! And please review!**


End file.
